new_donariafandomcom-20200213-history
New Donaria Wiki
Welcome to the New Donaria Wiki Welcome to New Donaria; a place where Karma sees all. This is the universe of a specific Dungeons & Dragons campaign, made to help my players immerse themselves into the lore of the universe. History New Donaria is a world conquered by elves of an alternate dimension called Donaria. It is also known as Valnor, as that was its original name when it was only inhabited by the Humans, Triton, and Genasi (see "races"). The history of Valnor is one with many complexities and bloodshed. It is not the history of one race, but of many, and how they worked together to get as close as they could to harmony, although, everyone has a different idea of what peace means. Although the planet was predominantly human for most of its history, things have evolved as well as the creatures inhabiting the planet. Humans have always thought they were the only intelligent life-forms in existence--until they were one day proven wrong. Elvenkind and their luxurious lifestyles came with its ups and downs. Full of classist bastards, many of their own kind became fed up with the injustices that took place on their planet. Not powerful enough to overthrow their government, but popular enough to gather a force, they opted to desert their planets to find a new way of life. Through decades of studying, they found a thread that connects multiple universes and a way to travel to them. After searching for a planet fit to call home, they had landed on Valnor. Through this, they had exposed humans to the idea that they are not the only ones out there. Although these were the elves who’d wished to escape their unjust lands, they had brought with them more hatred. Forcefully, they conquered the planets and had made humans learn their languages and brought their learned prejudices with them. They brought slaves through the Kenku and the Orcs. They brought war with the Aasimar and the Tieflings. They brought hate. After about a century of dread, their kind had begun to see the damages they’d done and decided to attempt to reverse it. Using their knowledge of multiverses, they had devised a plan as to how to fix what they had broken. Their plan was to break it again--only this time literally. An Elven scholar, named Almanshaq, used their knowledge and attunement to the multiverses to channel his energy into splitting the universe into five different planes. The forces of the universe would not allow a consciousness to exist in five different planes at once, so it took Almanshaq’s soul from them, and left their vessel of once was as a perfect diamond sculpture. His students were able to carry on his work to create multiple gates that would allow travel through the different planes, but it would need to be heavily supervised in order for the Elven plan to work. They began to recruit, with promises of reward and prosperity. Those who would swear themselves to the throne and the energy of the planes would bring honor and riches to their families. They became the eyes, the hands, and the sword of the throne; the paladins. Roughly a decade later, the paladins have almost completed sorting the population into their rightful place. The throne would name itself Karma and ensure that everyone gets what they deserve. Latest activity Category:Browse